To save naruto
by animeloverkk5
Summary: Sakura, Sasuka, and Pain get thrown into an alternate universe called by there other selfs right as naruto is about to die by pains hand what will they do in this strange world everything is upside down everyone loves naruto and treats him like a brother naruto's kinder the Haku and the most messed up thing off all is pain is Naruto's best friend- YAOI PAINXNARUTO P.S please review
1. Chapter 1

'NARUTO'

'world no jutsu'

'i'll give you another chance will you save him or will his life slip from your hands once again'

PAIN'S POV

'it's your turn, save him please. Don't let me lose the only person i've ever cared for'

"Pain-sama get up we're gonna be late" yelled a familiar voice "c'mon i don't want Sakura to yell at us again" the voice yelled again and i opened my eyes i looked around the unfamiliar room then my eyes landed on a not so unfamiliar site at first it was a blur of yellow and blue then my vision become clear "Naruto?" i asked not sure of it "of course it's me now if you're done stating the obvious we have to go" he grabbed my hand and began dragging me 'aren't we enemies this makes no sense, ha it can't be he dosent know' i thought

SAKURA'S POV

'hey, who are you' i yelled looking at a girl who looked just like me 'i'm Sakura blossom, i see it's time for us to go it's your turn so please save him save our dear Naru-chan' 'what are you talking about?' 'my guess is you don't know, to find the info you need go to hinata-chan she will tell you everything' she told me then she grabbed my hands and poled me into a huge

'our dear Naru-chan is falling away so please save him please don't let him leave us again without him the skies cry' she whispered and then disappeared

'sob' 'sob' 'someone's crying' i follow the sound and what i saw shocked me 'hey, are you alright' a small Naruto asked a small crying Sakura 'everyone keeps calling me names and they keep calling me ugly' 'ha ha ha' 'what's so funny?' 'well who ever called you ugly must be blind you're as pretty as the Sakura blossoms themselves here' he handed the girl a small silver token necklace with a Sakura tree on it 'you are now known as Sakura blossom' he proclaimed 'hehehehe' 'hahahaha' they began laughing as they slowly disappeared

'don't you see? he saved me' i turned around and the girl from before sat on the ground the black emptiness around us was replaced by a field of flowers 'know it's time for us to save him' she told me handing me the silver token Naruto gave to her 'it's time to go'

"Sakura wake up" came a yell as i opened my eyes to see ino

SASUKA'S POV

'i know you're there, show yourself' i yelled 'i see, sorry i don't like being around people that much even if that person is me' 'who are you' 'i am Sasuka raven' he told me as he stepped out of the shadows 'you must save him don't let our Naru-chan leave us, because without him there's no reason to live' he told me as he disappeared

'Naruto don't go near him he'll hurt you' cried a small voice it sounded a lot like 'Sakura' i ran toward the voice and what i saw was a small Sakura and Naruto .Naruto stepped towards a small me 'why are you out here all alone shouldn't you be with your friends' 'a demon like me doesn't deserve friends, i dont even deserve to live' Naruto walked up to him and hugged him 'you're wrong you have just as much the right to live as i do' 'i don't see you as a demon when i see you it's like looking at a bird who's been locked in a cage for way too long' he said 'a bird?' 'ya and birds are meant to be free so take my hand and ill open your cage' the boy graded Naruto's hand 'here its a sign of our friendship with this we are family' he handed the boy a token with a raven on it and on the other side an open bird cage it was attached to a black ribbon 'Naruto,Naruto you gave him one too so does that make him apart of our family?' 'ya, welcome to our family from today on you are known as Sasuka raven this is Sakura blossom' they laughed as they disappeared into darkness

'you see he saved us' i turn around and the space around me changed from nothingness to a small cliff 'so its time we save him' he told me as he handed me the token Naruto had given him 'so that boy was you' 'yes and thanks to him im free' he told me as he began to disappear 'so set him free for me, please save his'

"Sasuka wake up"


	2. Chapter 2 note

I'm not sure of my writing so if you want me to continue please tell me and give me your impute (*^﹏^*)


End file.
